


Ash Gone Rogue

by SnorlaxWhisperer



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxWhisperer/pseuds/SnorlaxWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this chapter is short, the other chapters will be longer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ash Gone Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, the other chapters will be longer.

Ash dragged his feet across the pavement, his eyes locked on the floor in front of him to hide the tears which were swelling up. He wiped his eyes as the rain pitter-pattered off his signature red and white hat still refusing to look away from the ground. A blue car suddenly sped by splashing Ash and drenching him head to toe in dirty water causing him to lose his temper. He threw his cap on the ground, punched the ground and the tears began to flow full force. Tears flooded his once innocent face as he fell to his knees. He knelt there for a minute crying before a man pulled up at the side of the road next to Ash in a red car. The man exited the car and began talking to Ash. "Are you ok?" The man asked  
"G.. Go Away" Ash Murmured through the tears  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help" The man retorted as he stepped closer  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" Yelled Ash  
The man quickly jumped back into his car and drove away. Ash slowly rose from the mud and retrieved his hat before begrudgingly continuing down the pavement. He was almost at Viridian City when Pikachu suddenly popped out of his pokeball. "Get back in the ball" Ash muttered before rolling Pikachu's ball towards the pokemon's feet  
"Pikachuu?" Replied Pikachu  
"I don't have time for you! Just get in the ball!" Ash muttered a little louder this time but Pikachu still refused to get into the ball. Ash swung his hand at Pikachu in frustration but he stopped his hand inches before making contact. Ash was shocked at what he had almost done and it showed on his face. "I.. I'm so sorry Pikachu, I know it's not your fault and I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. But it happened..." Ash said, fighting tears. "Please forgive me." Pikachu clambered up Ash's body and onto his shoulder before licking his face. Ash knew this meant he was forgiven but it didn't mean he wasn't still upset and it didn't mean he wasn't still angry.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
